Hasta el dia que nos reencontremos
by Antano
Summary: Un oneshot de dos capitulos cortisimos de Lady y Vergil.


-1 Un one shot de dos partes cortas. La primera es esta.

Hasta el día que nos reencontremos.

One Shot

Lady X Vergil

En una playa solitaria en el lugar mas perdido del mundo, Lady estaba sentada sobre la arena, con un biquini verde oliva, observaba el tranquilo oleaje. Las olas rompían en la arena como suaves caricias, como la suave caricia que recorrió su hombro, ella cerro los ojos, con una sonrisa y con suavidad con ambas manos cogió aquella mano que reposaba en su hombro, y como si de un momento a otro fueran a desaparecer, las aferro con fuerza. Vergil reposo su cabeza sobre la de ella, Lady abriendo los ojos miro el azul del cielo y moviendo mas la cabeza hizo que Vergil dejara de apoyarse en ella y Lady vio los hermosos ojos azules de él. Lady bajo la mirada tristemente.

-¿Cuanto tiempo, va a durar esto?-dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Aún no lo sé.

-Entonces, porque no…

Vergil la beso para callarla.

-Por favor, no pienses mas en eso.

Lady se levanto con rapidez y se alejo de él, no quería que él la viera llorar. Vergil la observo con su característica tranquilidad y eso la puso furiosa. Lady salio corriendo lanzándose a la tibia agua, metió la cabeza en ella y buceo en aquellas aguas tranquilas durante largo rato, cuando salio a la superficie, y miro a la orilla vio la gabardina azul tirada sobre la arena, pero ni rastro de Vergil. Dejo de mover las manos y empezó a mover los pies, manteniéndose a flote, miro de nuevo la superficie del agua con mirada perdida, de pronto dio un puñetazo al agua furiosa.

-Hice bien, en ponerme detrás- se burlo Vergil cogiéndola de la cintura- siento lo de antes, no quería enfadarte- se disculpo.

-Ya da igual- dijo Lady, escabulliendose de él y volviendo a bucear. Vergil hizo lo mismo y empezó una pequeña carrera debajo del agua, la cual gano Vergil, sacando a Lady del agua en brazos, ella se resistía riéndose, hasta que se colgó de su cuello. Cuando llegaron a un lugar apartado del agua, se tumbaron en la arena y después de pequeños juegos, donde se besaban y abrazaban, acabaron mirando el cielo hasta que la noche cayo. Lady reposaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Vergil y empezó a cerrar los ojos. Vergil le sonrió.

-¿Ya te vas a despertar?

-¡No!, quiero estar así un poco mas.

Vergil la abrazo contra él y Lady empezó a llorar de nuevo, Vergil trajo saliva.

-Lo siento-dijo este.

-Quiero que regreses ya-le pidió ella.

-Aún no.

-¿Porque?-pidió Lady, exigiéndole, la respuesta.

-No puedo, aún, no me pidas mas, no te podre contestar.

-Que no vas a contestar?, que si regresas sera peligroso, para mi, eso me da igual, no quiero seguir así, ademas pronto...

-Lo se- le corto él.-créeme, estaré entonces, y nadie mas nos podrá separar.

-Porque, no te creo.

-Créeme por favor, te aseguro, que entonces todo estará arreglado.

-Pídele a Dante que te ayude.

-El no debe meterse en esto, ya quedo claro y ahora, no hables de él-gruño.

-Esta bien, no hablare mas solo me queda esperar a que esto acabe-gruño ella frustrada.

Vergil se lamento haberle hablado en aquel tono y sin decirle nada mas, la abrazo de nuevo hasta que las estrellas empezaron a desaparecer, y empezaba a amanecer. Lady luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos pero cada vez le costaba mas, al final se quedo dormida unos segundos, despertó de nuevo, abrazando la nada, agarro las sabanas de su cama con rabia, y las tiro de la cama, se enfado por haberse dormido dentro de aquel sueño, quería seguir soñando, pero sabia que ahora, aunque lo intentara de nuevo el ya no estaría, se sentó en la cama y se miro al espejo, vio su cara descuidada, con los pelos completamente alborotados y enredados, se paso la mano por ellos y noto como se desprendían pequeños granos de arena de ellos, se abrazo a si misma.

-No quiero tus ilusiones, te quiero aquí, regresa ya, regresa ya- decía entre sollozos.

Fin parte 1

la segunda, tardara un tiempo, tengo k terminar de publicar el final del fanfic DMC5: Der, para poder poner esto ^-^


End file.
